Burning For You
by AWolfAmongSwans
Summary: When Barry Allen makes a surprise visit back to National City, his efforts to be helpful land Alex in a rather embarrassing situation inside Maxwell Lord's office. [cross-posted from AO3]


After weeks of non stop drama and threats to the city, it was a rather surprisingly tame day in National City, as Kara and Winn hung around inside the DEO.

As the two were conversing, Agent Vasquez suddenly approached them.

"You have a visitor, ma'am." Vasquez informed Supergirl, before returning to her usual seat at the command center. A quizzical expression made it's way across the heroine's face as she wondered who it could possibly be. Turning to look, her eyes widened in surprise as she saw who it was.

"Barry!" Kara shouted excitedly as she saw her old friend stroll into the DEO.

Winn quickly spun around in his swivel chair at the news. "Barry's here!?" He exclaimed, equally as excited as his blonde companion.

Barry grinned widely as he approached the two of them. Kara stepped up to give him a tight hug, while Winn greeted him with a fist bump-handshake combination.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We figured out a way to travel between dimensions, so I thought I'd stop by to pay you guys a visit."

"It's good to see you again, man." Winn spoke up cheerily from his chair.

"You too. So how have things been here?"

Kara and Winn both looked at each other and shrugged casually.

"Oh, you know... Just human super computers, uncles bent on world domination, and mind control. That sort of stuff."

"Just your typical day in National City." Kara quipped.

Barry laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "Wow. And I thought my Earth had problems."

It was then that Kara spotted a very familiar brunette walking by on the other end of the DEO.

"Alex!" Kara shouted, waving her sister over to where they were standing.

Upon hearing her name, Alex walked over to the trio and stood beside Supergirl as she examined the unfamiliar face standing with them.

"This is Barry Allen." Kara introduced, as she gestured to the man clad in red in front of her. "I told you about him, remember?"

Alex took a step forward and stuck out her arm to shake his hand.

"Barry this is Alex, my sister. She was out of town last time you were here."

Barry beamed with excitement. "So this is the famous sister I've heard about. It's nice to finally meet you."

Alex nodded. "Likewise. Sorry to cut this short, but I really need to head over to Lord Technologies, ASAP."

"I think I can help with that." Barry offered. And before anyone could even argue, in the blink of an eye, both of them were gone.

"Uh oh."

"What's wrong?" Winn asked.

"I probably should have mentioned to Alex that when Barry does that, _sometimes_ your shirt can catch on fire."

Winn did a double take and his voice shot up an octave in surprise. "Wait, what!?"

"It should be fine." Kara nodded optimistically, then paused a moment before adding, "Hopefully…"

* * *

Maxwell Lord stood in his office, focused on the book in his hands, when suddenly a gust of wind caused all the papers on his desk to go flying. He quickly turned around and was surprised to see Alex Danvers and a man dressed in a red suit, who if he recalled correctly, the media had dubbed The Flash, standing a couple of feet away.

Once Alex regained her barrings, she looked down and suddenly shrieked when she noticed her shirt was on fire. Barry went to go put it out with his hands, but quickly drew them back when he remembered that, though he had good intentions, it wasn't exactly appropriate. Alex hurriedly started pulling off her shirt and threw it on to the ground, then proceeded to stomp on it to extinguish the flames.

She let out an exhausted huff when the fire finally ceased and quickly tried to cover up her chest as she stood there in only a black bra.

Barry cringed with embarrassment and covered his eyes. This was the third time that he had let this happen. When would he learn? "Sorry about that! I can run and get you another shirt if you want." He offered helpfully.

"I've got this." Max said as he came up behind Alex and slipped his suit jacket onto her shoulders. Alex murmured a quick thank you, then turned away from the two of them and quickly started to button it up.

Barry awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck as he stared at the ground. "I… Should probably being going. Again, sorry about all this." He apologized with a slight bow, before another gust of wind blew past and he was once again gone.

A small amused smirk made it's way across Max's face and he gave a round of mock applause. "That was quite the show, Agent Danvers."

Once she was finished buttoning up his jacket, Alex turned back around to face Max. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she avoided making direct eye contact with him, causing Max to feel a small pang of guilt for his teasing.

The sight of her wearing his jacket caught him a bit off guard. She looked quite good in it, he had to admit and couldn't help staring.

"Sorry about your floor." Alex murmured, pulling Max out of his thoughts, as she gestured to the scorch marks that now marred his once pristine carpet.

Maxwell shook his head dismissively. "That's what building insurance is for. But what about you, were you burned at all?"

Alex placed a hand on her hip and inclined her head slightly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were actually concerned."

Max gave a soft laugh. "And wouldn't that be inconceivable." He jested.

"I managed to get it off before it did any damage, though it's likely I'll be sporting the smell of burnt charcoal till I can shower." She stated with a frown. In actuality though, all Alex could smell was his cologne on the jacket, which she had to concede smelled rather nice.

"So the young man, new friend of yours?" Lord inquired, as he started collecting the pieces of paper up off the floor and placing them back on his desk.

Alex raised a curious eyebrow as she sensed something in his tone. "Are you jealous?"

"Well, he did manage to get you out of your clothes faster than I'd ever could." The billionaire teased, as Alex let out a snort and rolled her eyes.

"He's just visiting." She informed him, which seemed to satisfy his curiosity on the subject for the time being.

"So Agent Danvers, was there a reason you stopped by or did you just want to show off your ability to put out fires?"

Alex gave small chuckle then nodded, suddenly remembering why she was here in the first place.

"I was informed you have the part the DEO needed for a piece of equipment in our labs."

Max hummed an acknowledgment and walked over to his desk. He opened up one of the drawers and pulled out a small capacitor, then proceeded to hand it to her.

Alex nodded in appreciation and headed for the door, then suddenly stopped in her tracks when she realized something.

"Something wrong?" Max asked as he placed down the last sheets of paper back onto his desk, arranging them into a neat pile.

"I don't have a car to get back." She replied awkwardly.

Though she probably could have called her sister to ask Barry to come back, she really didn't want to risk anything else she was wearing catching on fire, especially at the DEO. It was embarrassing enough what had happened in Max's office, the last thing she needed was it happening in front of all her coworkers.

Maxwell chuckled and picked up the phone on his desk. "I'll call you a car to take you where you need."

The brunette let out a relieved sigh at the offer. "Thank you."

He gave a small smile. "Anytime."

When the car arrived, Alex prepared to make her leave but then remembered something. "Oh. Your jacket..."

Max waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it."

She stood there a moment then nodded and headed out to the car.

Even though she had a spare change of clothes stashed away at the DEO, she decided that she might as well take the opportunity to quickly swing by her apartment to grab another shirt before dropping off the tech that she acquired from Max. She didn't really feel like explaining why she suddenly wasn't wearing a shirt when she returned, especially since she was coming back from Lord Technologies.

* * *

After she left, Max settled back into his desk and started to grab the book he was examining previously, when suddenly all the papers flew off his desk once again. He looked up and frowned as the red suited young man from earlier appeared in his office for the second time today.

"Forget something?"

The Flash spun around when he heard the man's voice and smiled sheepishly in embarrassment.

"She already left." Max informed the hero, as he stared at him with a look of mild annoyance for once again messing up his desk after he had finally got it back in order.

The speedster nodded before zipping away at lighting speed, which caused the already fallen papers to roll around like tumbles weeds across the floor.

Maxwell's expression soured further and he grumbled as he pushed the button on his intercom to speak to his assistant.

"Paulina, can you pick me up a paperweight? Thanks."


End file.
